As is well known, it is desirable or even necessary to frequently clean the lenses of eyeglasses. Due to the wide range activities in which an individual who wears eyeglasses may be involved and the extent to which the use of eyeglasses are required means for conventional sources of cleaning such lenses are in general, not readily available. Many of such situations would be apparent, e.g., when traveling in automobiles or other means of private transportation, when engaged in sporting or other outdoor activities, when shopping and the like.
Heretofore, a variety of methods and products have been used to clean eyeglass lenses including commonly available tissues, textile products or the like wiping medium generally available in dispenser packages and used with water or similar liquids chemically "treated" tissues, various "special" cleaning liquids or compounds contained in bottles, jars, etc. which are applied or used in conjunction with tissues and the like. Such suitable cleaning devices are generally not readily available during many situations the eyeglass wearer may be pursuing and the materials which are available do not adequately clean the eyeglass lens or may actually be detrimental to the surface of the lens. The variety of materials from which eyeglass lenses are currently prepared such as plastic, coated plastic, hardened glass, coated glass etc. make it evident that special care must be used in the choice materials that will adequately clean the eyeglass lens while preventing the same from being damaged.
Several portable cleaning devices for use in cleaning an individuals hands face or other parts or the anatomy are known or have been suggested. However, such cleaning devices are usually only adapted to a single function and comprise liquid chemical solutions absorbed on absorbent materials which are used to wipe the hands, face of the like to clean the same, and rely on evaporation or air drying of the chemical washing solution. In general, such chemical washing solutions may leave a film of dirt or chemical on the treated surface or the chemical materials used may be detrimental to the lens. Separate drying or wiping medium may be employed to remove the film from the treated surface but, as indicated, such separate wiping media may not be readily available or may also be detrimental to the lens.
Other portable cleaning or treating devices are known or have been suggested which include particular combinations of cleaning and treating ingredients in a unitary package but such devices comprise particular combinations of chemical ingredients which are directed to both clean and treat surfaces of the anatomy and, thus, do not provide the features required for use in maintaining eyeglass lenses such as by first thoroughly cleaning soil from an eyeglass lens surface and then wiping the surface free of ingredients which may be detrimental to viewing through the lens.